The field of this invention is agriculturally useful compositions.
Cloquintocet-mexyl has the following structural formula.

It is known to function as a herbicide safener. In general, a herbicide safener is a compound that reduces the effects of the herbicide when applied to crops.
One means of formulating cloquintocet-mexyl for use in agriculture would be as a liquid concentrate. An example would be an emulsifiable concentrate (“EC”) comprising cloquintocet-mexyl, an organic solvent, and an emulsifier that can then be tank mixed with a separate herbicidal product that comprises a herbicide and water. The organic solvent could also comprise other active ingredients or even more of the same active ingredient that is in the water phase. Other compositions comprising cloquintocet-mexyl are possible such as “oil dispersions” (OD), “suspo emulsions” (SE), “emulsions in water” (EW), however, common to all of these systems though, is that cloquintocet-mexyl is solubilized in an organic component.
Cloquintocet-mexyl will easily convert to its hydrate when it comes into contact with water. Cloquintocet-mexyl hydrate will then precipitate as large crystals that will hinder the mixture's sprayability and subsequently its ability to function as a herbicide safener. This invention provides a solution to this problem.